Breve
by Yunn
Summary: Naruto nos cuenta brevemente sobre cómo surgió su relación con Sakura y la la tortura que resulta vivir bajo el Fantasma de Sasuke; además de la alegría que resulta un nuevo integrante en su vida.
1. Drabble I

Breve. Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Breve**.

Me gusta cuando Sakura-chan porta ese vestido blanco con cerezos. Lo usó el día en que concretamos nuestra primera cita oficial. Tardó años en darme el "_Sí_", pues sus sentimientos aún corrían en torno de nuestro viejo compañero, Sasuke, fallecido seis meses atrás en una batalla. Sé que por ello aceptó salir conmigo, pero no me importa realmente: si puedo hacer feliz a Sakura-chan, todo me basta.

Gracias a esa muerte, hoy descansamos en una verde pradera y cuando se acerca a besarme, sonrío. Ahora Sakura-chan, después de tanto sufrimiento, está feliz (o sólo ríe y finge serlo junto a mí).


	2. Drabble II

Breve. Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Breve**.

Hay días en que me siento tan solo que formulo detalladamente cómo suicidarme y llevarme a Sakura-chan a mi lado. Sé que suena demente pero es la única forma en que dejaría de estar preocupado en si ella me engaña o no. Todas las noches, desde que vivimos juntos, duerme fuera de casa y en las mañanas llega con ojeras, además de una cara repleta de placer. Le he preguntado múltiples veces si ha encontrado a otro hombre que llene su corazón: se enfada y me grita groserías mientras llora. Entonces la abrazo.

Hoy la he seguido desde el atardecer, ansiado terminar con este en martirio. Cautelosamente sigo sus pasos, temiendo que alcance a escuchar mi persecución. Me extraño al ver que nos dirigimos al cementerio y mis celos me dominan: ¿se verá allí con su amante? Respiro profundamente, evito perder los estribos.

Sakura-chan se detiene frente a una lápida y comienza a hablar, aparentemente sola. Sus ojos brillan como nunca lo harían conmigo y sonríe dulcemente. La vigilo toda la noche, esperando la llegada de algún hombre. Brilla por su ausencia. Sakura-chan se levanta y dirige a la salida del cementerio.

Al perderla de vista, me acerco a esa lápida, cuyo nombre reza _"Sasuke Uchiha"._


	3. Drabble III

Breve. Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Breve**.

Naruto abraza a su bebé con cariño. Han pasado dos meses desde que Sakura se fue y cada vez pierde más las esperanzas de que regrese. En las noches, padre e hijo se despiertan a llorar, extrañando a la misma mujer. ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Acaso no era feliz con ambos? Naruto carga al pequeño y le da leche en un biberón. ¿No se supone eso debería hacer su madre?

A veces, Sai los visita y entretiene al bebé dibujando diversos tipos de animales y árboles. El pequeño se ríe, divertido. Naruto, en ese periodo de tiempo, corre a la tienda y compra lo necesario para mantener saludable al bebé que debe criar solo no porque lo haya decidido, sino porque esa mujer a la que tanto amaba huyó. Posiblemente el saber que sus vidas estarían atadas por siempre era un tormento.

Regresa a casa, lleno de furia y tristeza, y se encuentra a Sai cargando al pequeño, completamente dormido. Nunca había visto a su compañero tan contento. "_¿Cómo se llamará el pequeño?"_ pregunta con una de esas falsas sonrisas. Naruto lo piensa un segundo, y al ver su cabello y sonrisa de sol de _su hijo_, se acerca decidido por él; teniéndolo en sus brazos y acariciando su mejilla, susrra un dulce "_Minato_".


	4. Drabble IV

Breve. Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Breve**.

Han pasado varios años desde que Sakura se marchó de casa. A Naruto le ha parecido un parpadeo porque se mantiene constantemente ocupado atendiendo a Minato. Su risa aminora las horas en que espera, ilusamente, el regresar de esa mujer que amó (porque no sabe si aún la ama).

Aquel día deja a Minato en el _kinder_, deseándole un día maravilloso. Al girar, se encuentra con unos ojos conocidos que recordaba profundos como el mar, pero su frescura se desvaneció y, ahora, un pálido azul enmarcado por ojeras le miran con temor.

— Tú... ¿Después de tanto tiempo?

Sakura baja la cabeza, segura del rechazo. Sale corriendo antes de decir una palabra, sabiendo que Naruto no la seguiría.


	5. Drabble V

Breve. Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Breve**.

Toda relación tiene sus altibajos y Naruto lo ha comprobado en carne propia. Las ilusiones e ideas de su ritmo nunca son certeras, pues no se sabe en qué momento puede ocurrir un inconveniente que lo lance todo a la borda, como la ausencia de Sakura por cinco años. Naruto, por más que lo intenta, no comprende por qué esa necesidad de huir. Posiblemente era por ese amor que Haruno alguna vez le tuvo a Sasuke y que no pudo, a pesar de los intentos de ambos, olvidar.

Sakura lo dejó solo con Minato, esperando que alguna vez fuera perdonada por ambos. Aunque al regresar a su lado recibió reclamos y dolorosos rechazos, la perdonaron, no porque necesitaran las atenciones de una mujer en esa casa, sino porque _el amor_, por más que parezca lo contrario,_ lo puede todo. _


	6. Drabble VI

Breve. Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Breve**.

Si Sakura huyó de Konoha abandonando a Minato y Naruto no fue por otro hombre o por no amarlos, como creía Naruto. Sakura necesitaba encontrarse a sí misma: después de presenciar la tortuosa muerte de Sasuke, el hombre al que creía amar, su corazón se resquebró en pequeños pedazos y su temor aumentó. Temor hacia la vida. Fue tuvo que decidir dejarse morir junto a él o continuar su camino a pesar de haberlo perdido.

Cuando se encontraba con los ojos de Naruto, recuperaba las ansias de vivir y confió en él. Pero, aunque Naruto le ayudó a reencontrar el _amor_, ella dudaba de la realidad de ello al notar su desconfianza: ¿_Por qué no le creía cuando decía que le amaba_?


End file.
